This invention relates to a passenger security control installation intended to be installed between a receiving area and a security area.
A considered field of application is especially, but not exclusively, that of security control in terminals.
Known security control installations, implemented between a receiving area and a security or boarding area, comprise a longitudinal conveyor belt and a radioscopic device that it passes through. The conveyor belt has an upstream end extending in the receiving area and a downstream end extending in the security area. Also, the installation comprises a set of transfer trays, the trays being made available to the passengers in the receiving area. In this way, successively, the passengers grasp the receiving trays and deposit them on the upstream end of the conveyor belt in order to fill them with their personal items, i.e. their luggage intended for the cabin of the aircraft and other accessories that they are carrying. Generally, each passenger uses at least two trays. Thanks to the movement of the conveyor belt, the filled trays pass through the radioscopic device and their content is controlled thanks to the X-rays, to end up finally in the downstream end, where the passengers retrieve their personal items after having crossed a control portal.
This type of installation is customised according to the configuration of the terminal. Also, it is necessary to manufacture the different elements of the installation then to transfer them in situ in order to be able to assemble them. For each new control installation, the various elements are consequently sized.
Such a method of implementation requires relatively long timeframes between the design and the installation and with this, represents relatively substantial costs.
Also, a problem that arises and which this invention aims to resolve is to provide a passenger security control installation that can be installed in shorter amounts of time and at more advantageous costs.